Junior Year
by mtd4417
Summary: COMPLETE Part 3-- Spinelli and TJ attend their class picnic where some unexpected events occur. also a reappearance of a person they thought they would never see again--RR!
1. Picnic Planning

A/N: well here it is--- part 3 to my miniseries! this one will be longer than the first 2. it will also be very emotional too. i hope you all like this story. here's the first chapter~!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters~!!

******************************************************************************

Ashley Spinelli was now seventeen years old and in the past two years she has gone through many things most people never have to go through in their lives. She was abused by her father, saved by her cousin, stalked by her father, lost her cousin, her father was finally shot, she and TJ her boyfriend broke up, when they got back together and everything was going perfect. I know it doesn't sound all that bad just by reading it, but when you stop to think about it, a seventeen year old is still actually a child. It would be very hard for anyone to go through these problems, no matter what age you are. Now that you know what has happened to poor Spinelli in her past, let's see what her present is like, shall we?

~*~*~*~

Spinelli woke up on a bright, sunny Saturday morning. She looked at her clock on her bedside table. 9:15! She was usually up by now no matter what day it is! She got out of bed and quickly showered and dressed in tight blue jeans, a low cut black spaghetti strap tank top, and a pull over shirt left unbuttoned so you could see her bellybutton piercing that she had gotten over the summer. She picked up her phone and called TJ Detweiler, her boyfriend. She waited for a moment for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" came Mrs. Detweiler's voice.

"Hello, Mrs. Detweiler. Is TJ home?" Spinelli asked.

"Yes he is, Spinelli. Wait just a minute and I'll get him," Mrs. Detweiler put the phone down and Spinelli could hear her calling for TJ. TJ came back down and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Teej. So you excited about tomorrow?" Spinelli asked.

"What's tomorrow?" TJ asked. Spinelli couldn't believe he had forgotten. This was a very big day!

"The high school junior year class picnic? Remember? At the lake? It sounds really fun. We've all been dying to go since sixth grade," Spinelli reminded him.

"Oh yeah," TJ suddenly remembered. "Yeah it sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah. Remember, we're meeting Vince and Gretchen there at 3," Spinelli said.

"Vince and Gretchen? When did they get together?" TJ asked.

"Oh, just shortly after we got back together," Spinelli replied.

"Right. How come I didn't know that?" TJ asked.

"I don't know. They didn't tell you?" Spinelli asked.

"No," TJ replied.

"Oh well. I'm sure they didn't mean to forget you. They probably didn't even realize they didn't tell you," Spinelli said.

"Yeah you're probably right," TJ replied.

"Of course I am," Spinelli said, pretending to be stuck on herself.

"Well, I gotta go Spinelli. See you tomorrow?" TJ asked.

"You know it," Spinelli replied.

"Ok. Bye," TJ said.

"Bye," Spinelli replied hanging up the phone. She decided to go on a walk. Spinelli went downstairs and was greeted by her mother.

"Good morning Ashley," Flo Spinelli said to her daughter.

"Hey mom. I'm going out on a walk ok?" Spinelli asked. 

"Sure," Flo answered. Spinelli walked out the door and began to go towards the city park. When she got there she went straight to the river and sat down on the bench she had sat at the pervious year when she and TJ had gotten back together. She stared at the river and remembered that she had thrown a ring from TJ into it also last year. She gazed at her reflection for a while before hearing footsteps behind her. She sat up straight. The footsteps got quicker and quicker. Spinelli thought at first that her dad was back again, but then she remembered that the police had killed him last year at her house. So, naturally, she thought it was TJ. Thinking the footsteps really were TJ she turned around. Who she saw was not TJ. Actually the person was far from being TJ. For when Spinelli had turned around, she had come face to face with no other than..........

******************************************************************************

A/N: there's chapter one!! what do you think of it? i hope you liked it. please RR but don't be too mean~!!


	2. A Visitor From The Past

A/N: here's the next chappie-- hope you like~!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: good guesses-- although i doubt it would be the leader of the former soviet union or billy bob thorton, lol. stay tuned to see if you are right! glad u like~!!

lilvickiryan: good guess--- read to find out if you're right! glad u like. keep reading~!!

RedneckDragonQueen: here you go! thanx. glad u like it~!!

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any characters~!!

******************************************************************************

"Lyndsay!" Spinelli called and ran at her cousin. The two girls hugged for a moment. "Oh, what are you doing here? I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Well, of course you know my dad is in the military so he is stationed around a lot and we have to go with him, he was stationed closer to here again so I'm back!" Lyndsay explained excitedly.

"Oh! I've missed you so much!" Spinelli exclaimed with tears streaming down her face.

"I've missed you too, girl," Lyndsay replied. The two cousins hugged again. (A/N: told ya it would be emotional!) After the two pulled away Spinelli wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"So what did I miss last year?" Lyndsay asked.

"Well, two years ago when you shot my dad he didn't die so he came back and, like, basically stalked me. Then the police got involved and to make a long story short they shot him. I was, of course, in shock and TJ, being a man, didn't understand how I was feeling. I ran to this exact spot to think when TJ came. We apologized and made up, but then we got into another fight and we split up. I threw the ring he had gotten me into the river and walked away. Then TJ bought me this promise ring to make it up to me. And now we're together again," Spinelli explained. Lyndsay gasped when she saw the ring.

"Oh, it's beautiful Spinelli!" Lyndsay cried.

"Thanks," Spinelli replied smiling.

"Oh you are so lucky! I want a boyfriend like TJ!" Lyndsay said. (A/N: don't we all?) Spinelli smiled even more. She had missed her cousin so much.

"Yeah well, I don't know how I got so lucky, "Spinelli replied. She really didn't know how or why she of all people ended up with TJ Detweiler, but she was glad that she did.

"Well, it really is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. And TJ is the sweetest boy a girl could have," Lyndsay said. Spinelli just nodded. 

"So, what do you want to do now?" Spinelli asked.

"I don't know. Hey, let's go see Gretchen, Vince, Gus, Mikey, and, of course, TJ," Lyndsay said.

"Ok. You know you didn't really have to list all the names though, right? It would have been easier to say something like 'everyone else' or 'the rest of the gang'," Spinelli replied.

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to say the names," Lyndsay said receiving a confused look from her cousin. "I haven't said them in so long." The girls started laughing.

"Man, we laugh about _anything_ don't we?" Spinelli said when she had stopped laughing. Lyndsay shrugged.

"Well let's go. I wanna see Gretchen first," Lyndsay said.

"Ok," Spinelli agreed. The two girls started walking towards Gretchen's house. During their walk they talked a bit.

"So, what do you think everyone will say when they see that I'm back?" Lyndsay asked curiously.

"I'm really not sure what they will say. But I am pretty sure they'll be happy to see you again," Spinelli replied. She couldn't understand why she was so happy when Lyndsay showed up, but now she was feeling kind of depressed about it. She couldn't understand why. She had missed Lyndsay so much. Now that Lyndsay is actually here, Spinelli is depressed? Is there no pleasing her?

"We're almost there," Spinelli said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Lyndsay asked. Her cousin had just suddenly gotten quiet, and Spinelli didn't usually do that.

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired I guess. All that shrieking and jumping around wore me out, I guess," Spinelli replied, hoping Lyndsay would believe that. Lyndsay was about to say something when Spinelli stopped her by saying, "We're here." Spinelli knocked on the door of Gretchen Grundler's house. Gretchen soon answered it. 

"Hey Spinelli," Gretchen said. She didn't see Lyndsay at first because she was hiding. Suddenly Lyndsay jumped out. "LYNDSAY!" 

"Surprise!" Spinelli and Lyndsay called. Gretchen and Lyndsay hugged.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Gretchen asked.

"My dad was stationed closer to here again, so we had to move, and here I am," Lyndsay replied.

"Oh. That rocks!" Gretchen exclaimed before turning her attention to Spinelli. "We can bring her to the junior year picnic tomorrow and surprise everyone." 

"That's a great idea, Gretch," Spinelli replied, trying to sound enthusiastic. Apparently her attempt failed because she got a questioning look from Gretchen in return. Gretchen decided not to say anything in front of Lyndsay though because Gretchen knew what was wrong and she also knew that Spinelli didn't want Lyndsay to know that she knew. 

"The eleventh graders are having a picnic?" Lyndsay asked. 

"Yeah. It's tomorrow. TJ is picking me up at 3:30 and then we're coming over here to meet Gretchen and Vince. You could miraculously just happen to show up and surprise him, though," Spinelli replied.

"Great idea you guys!" Lyndsay agreed.

"Yeah well. We had better go now Gretchen. We gotta go see all the others, too," Spinelli said.

"Ok. See you two tomorrow," Gretchen replied. The girls waved and Spinelli and Lyndsay made their way to Vince's house. Then they went to Gus' house. After that they went to Mikey's house. At each house they got pretty much to same reaction. 

"Well that's everyone if the plan is to surprise TJ tomorrow at the picnic, "Lyndsay said when they left Mikey's. 

"Yeah. We can go home now," Spinelli replied.

"Ok. See you tomorrow," Lyndsay called over her shoulder as she walked away back to her house. Spinelli waved, sighed, and turned around to walk home and cry herself to sleep that night.

******************************************************************************

A/N: well what do you think? what's wrong with Spinelli? please RR~!!


	3. Surprises And Emotions

A/N: hey here is the next chapter! hope you like~!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yea a tj would be pretty nice to have. good guesses about why spin is upset. it will be revealed in later chapters so keep reading to find out if you are right! glad u like it and please keep reading~!!

Lilvickiryan: well they are not really surprising the whole gang-- just tj. the rest of the gang knows she is there but tj doesn't so they want to surprise him. i guess i didn't really explain that too well huh? yea i didn't say what was wrong. well it will be revealed in later chapters so to find out keep reading! i hope you like this chapter~!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters

******************************************************************************

The next morning Spinelli woke up early. After she got ready for the eleventh grade picnic her phone rang. It was TJ.

"Hey Teej."

"Hey. I just wanted to let you know that I called Vince last night and we decided to just meet everyone there at the picnic instead of at the house. Ok?" TJ asked.

"Ok. Sure. That will work out great," Spinelli replied. Actually this would work better in their plan to surprise TJ with Lyndsay.

"Ok. Great then. See you at 3:30," TJ said.

"Ok. Bye," Spinelli said.

"Bye." Spinelli hung up the phone. She picked it up again but this time she called Lyndsay.

"Hello?" asked a tired Lyndsay. She had apparently just woken up.

"Hey. It's Spinelli. Change of plans," Spinelli said.

"Ok. What are the new plans?" Lyndsay asked. "OW!" 

"What happened?" Spinelli asked.

"I ran into my dresser," Lyndsay replied.

"Did it wake you up? Because I'm not telling you the new plans until you are fully awake otherwise you would forget," Spinelli said.

"Yeah I'm completely awake now. I may be in pain, but I am awake," Lyndsay replied.

"Ok good. Now listen. TJ talked to Vince last night and instead of TJ picking me up and then us going over to get Gretchen and Vince, we are just all going to meet at the picnic. That's where you come in. You just show up later. I'll tell Gretchen to excuse herself at about four to wait for you. When you see her, hide. Gretchen will come back to where we are and give us a certain sign. When we receive the sign, Hustler Kid will direct TJ's attention away from us so we can all go back to get you. HK will talk to TJ until he sees us come back. Then, HK will go back and do whatever he was doing. TJ will turn around and only see us without you. You will be hiding right around the corner. When one of us says that we have a surprise for TJ, that is when you jump out and everyone yells "surprise!" Ok?" Spinelli explained.

"Ok. Good plan, cuz. Now I should probably let you go so I can get dressed," Lyndsay replied.

"Ok. See you at four," Spinelli said and hung up. Well now that was taken care of. She was starting to wonder what to do until 3:30 when her phone rang again. She picked it up but this time it was Gretchen.

"Hello?" Spinelli asked.

"Hey. Did you call Lyndsay and tell her the new plan?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeah," Spinelli replied.

"And what did she say?" Gretchen asked.

"She said it was ok with her. Not that there was much that she could say. This is the only way it would work and she knows that, "Spinelli replied.

"Yeah. Well I just wanted to know if Lyndsay knew the plan. Since she does I have to go," Gretchen said.

"Ok. Bye," Spinelli replied. The girls hung up. Spinelli decided to finish getting ready for the picnic. At 3:30 her doorbell rang. When she answered it she saw TJ there.

"Hey Teej. Ready to go?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah but wait a minute. Shouldn't I be asking you if you're ready? Because I'm the one picking you up," TJ asked.

"Umm...... sure I guess. I never really thought about it though," Spinelli replied. Why would it really matter anyway?

"Well, are you ready to go?" TJ asked.

"Yes," Spinelli replied. The two walked out of Spinelli's house and drove to the area where the picnic was being held. When they got there they got out to see Gretchen and Vince weren't there yet. They soon pulled up.

"Gretch, can I talk to you?" Spinelli asked when they had gotten out of the car.

"Sure," Gretchen replied. The two girls walked away from the guys.

"Did you call the others and tell them the plan?" Spinelli asked.

"Yes," Gretchen replied.

"Ok good," Spinelli replied.

"Girls let's go!" TJ's voice called. The two girls hurried back. The picnic was being held by the lake. The four went inside the shelter house they were using for it and began talking.

"So, TJ, Spinelli showed me the ring you got her. It's beautiful," Gretchen said.

"Yeah. Thanks," TJ replied. 

"How come you don't buy me anything like that?" Gretchen asked Vince, jokingly.

"I don't know. Should I?" Vince asked.

"Yeah. I am your girlfriend you know!" Gretchen replied.

"Really? You are? I'll have to make a note of it," Vince said. Gretchen smacked him. The four continued talking and joking until 4:00 when Gretchen excused herself to use the restroom. About five minutes later Gretchen saw Lyndsay pull up.

"Ok. wait here," Gretchen said when Lyndsay had gotten out of the car. Gretchen rushed back and gave the sign carefully so that TJ would not see. Hustler Kid walked over to TJ and started talking to him. Vince rushed over to get Mikey and Gus. Soon Spinelli, Gretchen, Vince, Mikey, and Gus were all running back to see Lyndsay.

"Ok. Ready?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeah."

"You bet."

"Of course."

"Let's do it!"

"Yep."

"Ok then let's go!" Gretchen replied. The six friends rushed over to the shelter house. Lyndsay stayed around the corner so TJ would not see her. HK was still talking to TJ. When he saw Spinelli and the rest he finished the conversation and said he had to go. After he left Spinelli got ready to reveal her cousin.

"TJ," Spinelli started. TJ turned around and saw Spinelli, Gretchen, Vince, Mikey, and Gus standing there.

"Yeah?" TJ asked.

"We have a surprise for you," Spinelli replied. Lyndsay jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. TJ smiled. Lyndsay ran a him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" TJ asked when she had let go.

"Remember my dad is in the military? Well, he got stationed near here again so I'm back," Lyndsay explained again.

"Oh. Cool," TJ replied.

"Yeah so now Lyndsay will be her for a while again. Of course she'll be starting school with us again tomorrow. Then we can all be friends forever!" Gretchen exclaimed. She knew she sounded like a little six year old saying that but she was excited. Spinelli's smile disappeared. 

"Spinelli can I talk to you?" Lyndsay asked. Spinelli followed her cousin out of the shelter house.

"What is it Lyndz?" Spinelli asked.

"Spinelli, I know what's wrong and you know what's wrong. I know that it is hard and painful, but unless you want the others to know, and you know that I don't want them to, then you have got to be strong! For their sake and ours. Spinelli, please promise me you will try to be strong. We can't risk them finding out. Please," Lyndsay pleaded.

"Lyndsay, I have been saying and praying the word 'please' for the past two years now. It doesn't mean anything!" Spinelli exclaimed with tears running down her face.

"This isn't just about our secret is it?" Lyndsay asked.

"No! It's about my life. Everything in my life is all screwed up! I have been asking and praying to God the word 'please' for the past two years! I'm tired of saying please all the time! You don't understand and no one ever will!" Spinelli exclaimed.

"No Spinelli. I do understand. You know why? Because this time, I am the one saying, praying, and asking 'please'! Not you. Just try to understand that! And you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else," Lyndsay said.

"I can't promise you that," Spinelli replied.

"Why not?" Lyndsay asked confused.

"Because, I already told Gretchen."

******************************************************************************

A/N: whoa-- very emotional there at the end. what did she tell gretchen? what is wrong? anyone have any guesses?? any guess is welcome. please review! i hope you all liked this chappie! 


	4. A Surprise For Lyndsay

A/N: hey here's the next chapter~!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: glad u like it. i know that what's wrong with Spinelli and Lyndsay is supposed to be a secret but i will answer your question-- yes they are really related. they are not secret lovers. Spin is TJ's girlfriend, remember? well please continue reading. i hope you like this chappie~!!

Lilvickiryan: thanx. glad u like it. the secret will be revealed in later chapters. please keep reading. i hope you like this chappie~!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters except for Lyndsay. she is mine because i made her up~!!

******************************************************************************

Spinelli and Lyndsay made their way back to the shelter house where the rest of their friends were talking. Spinelli sat down in between TJ and Gretchen. 

"So you guys are back," TJ said.

"What's it look like," Spinelli replied sarcastically.

"We were just talking about "famous" people that we don't like." (A/N: my friend and me do this all the time it is soo fun! i'll probly use some of the things we say in this) 

"Cool. That sounds fun. Let me try one. Ok this one is about Paris Hilton" Spinelli said. (A/N: if you area paris hilton fan and will be offended by this then DO NOT READ!) "Ok. Here it goes. Sometimes I wonder if Paris Hilton has ever been to New York You wanna know why? Ok. You know how Central Park is, like, really scary and horrible to go to at night? Well, I seem to find that Paris has a lot in common with Central Park. They are both scary sights. Especially at night. But the biggest thing in common between the two is that, aside from Paris Hilton, Central Park has got to be the biggest "horror" around," Spinelli said. Everyone started laughing. (A/N: sorry if you like paris. i hate her. i had to make fun of her somehow. sorry if you were offended.)

"That was a good one, Spinelli," Gretchen said after she had stopped laughing.

"Thanks. There's a lot more where that came from, too. Just name a so called celebrity and I can make a joke out of them," Spinelli replied.

"Maybe later. When there isn't so many people around that like those celebs," Gretchen replied.

"Good point," Spinelli agreed.

"So what do you want to do now?" TJ asked. No one really knew what they wanted to do. There wasn't really a lot to do. Spinelli was the first one to make a decision.

"I got an idea. We can leave the picnic for a while. Teej, you and Vince go on and do something you two like to do for a while. Gretchen, Lyndsay, you two come with me," Spinelli said.

"Why do we have to leave?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, and where are we going?" Lyndsay added.

"Boys you have to leave because we'll be doing girl things, and girls you have to come with me because you can't do girl things alone. Well, you can but it's not near as much fun as it is when you have more girls with you," Spinelli replied.

"Ok," TJ agreed. Everyone finally agreed. TJ and Vince took Vince's car and decided to go to TJ's house for a while to think of something more fun to do. The three girls gathered in TJ's car, Spinelli had an extra key, and they took off.

"Spinelli, where exactly are you taking us?" Gretchen asked once they had been driving for a while.

"Yeah. I want to know too. And why couldn't TJ and Vince have come with us? I don't mind having boys with me when I shop or whatever you are planning on us to do. What are you planning for us to do anyway?" Lyndsay added curiously.

"Well, first of all to answer Gretchen's question of where we are going, we are going to the mall," Spinelli said looking at her friend. "But not to shop. Oh no. We will not be shopping today girls." Spinelli looked into her rear view mirror so that she could see her cousin. "And now to answer your question about why the boys couldn't have come with us. Be honest, Lyndsay, do you really want two boys there with you when you are looking for a boy to hook up with?"

******************************************************************************

A/N: i know this chapter didn't really have anything to do with spinelli and lyndsay's problem. well, how will lyndsay react? is spinelli good at match-making? hope so! please read and review! i hope you like it~!! 


	5. Match Making

A/N: here is the next chapter. i hope you all like this one.

Spinelli Woods Esquire: lol--- maybe you shouldn't read fics at the same time u are doing a paper on homosexuality-- lol. man, almost everyone i know or have ever talked to or communicate with in any way at all possible hates paris hilton. she is a very easy person to hate. that would be a sight to see if you got in a fight with paris at that club. thanx. glad u like it. please keep reading and i hope you like this chappie~!!

Lilvickiryan: no i guess they aren't being very romantic right now. they will be more romantic later. no they r not playin each other. here you go. i hope you like this. please keep reading~!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters except, of course, Lyndsay~!!

******************************************************************************

Spinelli parked TJ's car outside of the mall. The three girls got out of the car. After they walked into the mall Lyndsay stopped.

"Spinelli, maybe we shouldn't be doing this. I mean, well, you know......." Lyndsay said. Spinelli knew what she was talking about. She felt bad about telling Gretchen.

"Don't worry, Lyndz. It'll be ok. Let's just find you a man, and we can worry about that later," Spinelli replied. Lyndsay was about to protest when three really hot guys walked up to them.

"Hey," said the one with smooth brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Hi. I'm Spinelli. This is my friend Gretchen, and my cousin Lyndsay," Spinelli replied pointing to each of the other girls as she introduced them.

"I'm Josh. These two are Brian and Cody," the brown haired boy said, also pointing to each of the boys. (A/N: yes i just randomly picked out some boy names.)

"Yeah, well nice to meet you three," Gretchen said with a smile. She wanted to be friendly so that they might stay and become interested in Lyndsay.

"Like wise," Cody replied. 

"So, Spinelli, how about we walk a bit," Josh suggested.

"Umm ok," Spinelli replied. She really didn't want to leave Lyndsay in the mall, but maybe if Lyndsay were alone with one of them they would become interested in each other.

"So, Spinelli, why don't you tell me a little about yourself," Josh said after they walked a while in silence.

"Umm, ok. Well, you already know my name. I'm 17 years old. I enjoy listening to music, singing, writing, drawing, wrestling, dancing, running, reading, swimming, and, of course, every girl's main joy, shopping!" Spinelli said. "There's not much to say about me really. How about you?" 

"Oh nothing much. Hey it's getting kind of cold in here what do you say we go to my car. I can turn on the heater and we can listen to music and talk some more," Josh suggested. Spinelli was beginning to feel uncomfortable around him, but decided to go anyway to help out Lyndsay.

"Sure," Spinelli finally replied.

~*LYNDSAY*~

After Josh had taken off with Spinelli and Cody and taken off with Gretchen, Lyndsay had no other choice but to go with Brian. He had turned out to be quite a nice guy. They had a lot of fun walking around stores, trying stuff on for the heck of it (this was mostly just Lyndsay), and just getting to know each other.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Brian asked as the two walked out of an Aeropastle store. (A/N: sorry--- this is my fave clothing store!)

"I don't know. You can choose," Lyndsay replied.

"How about we go to the food court and get something for lunch? We can talk there too," Brian suggested. Lyndsay agreed. They made their way to the food court. After ordering their food the two sat down at a table to talk more.

"You know, I am really having a good time, Brian," Lyndsay said.

"Me too," Brian agreed. The two talked more and then threw away their trash.

"Well I'd better go find Spinelli and Gretchen now," Lyndsay said.

"Ok. Lyndsay?" Brian asked. Lyndsay turned around.

"Yeah?" she replied. She wondered what he wanted to ask her. He walked up to her so he was standing directly in front of her. He looked into her eyes.

"What would you say if I did this?" And with that, Brian put his hands on Lyndsay's Shoulders and softly kissed her right on the lips.

"Whoa--- I----- I mean. Umm. Whoa. Just, just wow! I never expected that," Lyndsay said after he had pulled away.

"I'd like to see you again, Lyndsay," Brian said.

"I would like that too," Lyndsay agreed. Just then Gretchen came up from behind Lyndsay.

"Hey! Where's Spinelli?" Gretchen asked making Lyndsay jump.

"I don't know. I was just going to find her," Lyndsay replied. Cody soon came up from behind too.

"Well, Brian, we had better go find Josh," Cody said.

"Yeah. Nice meeting you two girls," Brian said. When Cody and Gretchen weren't looking the mouthed, 'I'll call you about the date.' to Lyndsay. Lyndsay nodded in response.

"See ya," Cody said as the two boys walked away. 

"Well, we better go find Spinelli now," Gretchen said.

"Yeah," Lyndsay agreed. They began walking.

"So how did it go with Brian?" Gretchen asked.

"It went really well. He is actually going to call me and we are going out again soon," Lyndsay replied.

"Oh that's great Lyndz," Gretchen said.

"Yeah. So how about you and Cody?" Lyndsay asked.

"We're just friends. When he started to hint that he wanted us to hook up, I told him I had a boyfriend. I explained to him about Vince. So we are just friends now," Gretchen replied.

"That's cool. Those two seemed real nice," Lyndsay said. Gretchen nodded. Suddenly, Lyndsay stopped walking and grabbed her head with her hand. She used a nearby wall for balance.

"Lyndsay! What's wrong?" Gretchen asked worriedly.

"Feeling........... dizzy! Everything's.......... spinning! Help!" Lyndsay exclaimed. Everything started spinning for her. Everything went black. 

******************************************************************************

A/N: oooh! Lyndsay passed out. scary huh? well what happens with josh and spinelli? will lyndsay be ok? what's the big secret??? stay tuned to find out. please read and review~!!


	6. Tears, Hospitals, And More

A/N: thank you to my reviewers! here is the next chapter. whoa-- two chappies in one day..... that's a new record for me-- lol. well please RR and i hope you like this chappie~!!

Lilvickiryan: thanx. yea the guy spin went with did seem pretty creepy huh? well please keep reading. i hope you like this~!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yea well we will find out what happens with josh and spinelli in this chapter. actually i have never even heard of MS. what is wrong with lyndsay will be revealed in the next couple chapters. i bet we all hope spinelli doesn't cheat on tj and that they stay together. we will find out soon what happens. please keep reading. glad u like~!!

Shadw: thank you. even though i shouldn't tell you what is wrong with lyndsay i will answer your question-- no, brian is not why lyndsay passed out. killer monkey??? lol. well i'm glad u liked it. please keep reading~!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters except for Lyndsay and Josh

******************************************************************************

Spinelli and Josh were sitting in Josh's car. Spinelli was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. 

"So, uh, Spinelli. What do you say we get to know each other a little more," Josh said while turning up the heat in the car.

"Umm, I think we know each other well enough, don't you?" Spinelli replied nervously. When she first got the idea to come to the mall it was to get Lyndsay a boy. Now she ended up freaking out and sitting in a boy's car with the music turned up loud and the heat on. She slowly reached for the car door handle when he wasn't looking. The doors were locked.

"Spinelli, I want to know you a little more," Josh said scooting closer toward her. Spinelli moved back as far as the car would allow her to. She was smashed up against the door. 

"No, That's ok, Josh. Really, I'm fine," Spinelli replied. He paid no attention to her. He covered her mouth with his. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. Tears started streaming down her face when she realized she was helpless. She panicked when she felt his hand move up under her shirt. She did the only thing she could think of to do. She took one of her own hands and pried his face away from hers. She punched him hard in the nose. He had blood dripping everywhere. Quickly, she unlocked and opened the passenger side car door. She ran. She didn't care where she was going she just had to get away from him. She ran into the mall. She had to find Gretchen and Lyndsay and get out of there.

"Spinelli! Spinelli!" Spinelli turned around to see Gretchen running after her.

"Gretch! Oh thank goodness you're here!" Spinelli cried. She ran at her friend and hugged her. Spinelli cried on Gretchen's shoulder without noticing Gretchen had tears in her eyes too.

"Spinelli, I'm not trying to be rude but whatever happened to you will have to wait for later," Gretchen said. Spinelli pulled away from her friend.

"Is it Lyndsay?" Spinelli asked. Gretchen nodded.

"You mean?" Spinelli gasped. Gretchen nodded in response again.

"Oh! Gretch we have got to get her to a hospital and quick!" Spinelli exclaimed.

"I know, let's go," Gretchen replied. The two took off running back to the spot Gretchen had left Lyndsay.

"Have you called 911 yet?" Spinelli asked.

"No not yet. Here let me do that now, "Gretchen replied taking out her cell phone. Spinelli sat down next to Lyndsay on the floor of the mall and began listening to Gretchen's conversation.

"Hello. I need an ambulance over here quick!.......... I'm at the big mall....... Yeah that one.......... My friend just passed out!........Ok thanks." Gretchen hung up her phone.

"Well?" Spinelli asked looking at Gretchen.

"They're sending an ambulance over. Now what are you so upset about?" Gretchen asked remembering how Spinelli had been in tears when Gretchen had found her.

"Well, I went with him like he asked me to. We walked around for a while. Then he took me to his car and......" Spinelli choked on her tears. It was obvious to Gretchen what had happened and she understood perfectly well why Spinelli couldn't talk anymore.

"Spin, I am so sorry. Come here," Gretchen said pulling Spinelli into her arms again. Spinelli cried and cried. After a few moments they heard the sirens of an ambulance get really close and stop out in the parking lot. Spinelli and Gretchen let go of each other. Paramedics rushed in. By this time a huge crowd had gathered around Lyndsay. Spinelli stepped forward.

"Excuse me, can I ride in the ambulance with her? I'm her cousin. I want to be there for her," Spinelli asked after the paramedics have looked Lyndsay over and were ready to put her into the ambulance.

"Sure," the paramedic replied.

"Gretch, here's the key to my car. Follow us. Meet you there," Spinelli said as she tossed Gretchen the key. Gretchen nodded in agreement and headed to Spinelli's car. The ambulance pulled out of the parking lot of the mall, followed closely by Gretchen in Spinelli's car. After what seemed like forever for Spinelli, they reached the hospital. The paramedics took Lyndsay away, leaving Spinelli and Gretchen alone in the waiting room.

"Gretchen, I love my cousin, but right now I need to be with TJ. You know what happened back there. When the doctors tell you about Lyndsay please call me as soon as possible. Ok?" Spinelli asked.

"Of course, Spin," Gretchen replied.

"Thanks," Spinelli said as she hugged Gretchen and rushed out the door to her car. She drove down the now dark streets to TJ's house. When she got there she remembered that she had been using TJ's car all along and had been referring to it as hers. Not that she cared about that right now. She ran into the house, knowing that his parents weren't home. 

"TJ!" Spinelli screamed. She had tears running down her face again. TJ came running down the stairs.

"What is it, Spinelli?" TJ asked.

"TJ. I love you," Spinelli said as she ran into his arms. She cried and cried. She has never cried this much in one night.

"Spinelli, sit down and tell me what happened," TJ said leading Spinelli to the living room. She sat down on the couch.

"I'll tell you up until the part I can't speak anymore. Well, me, Gretchen, and Lyndsay went to the mall to get Lyndsay a boy. While we were there these three guys came up to us. Each one of them decided to get to know one of us. I got stuck with the worst guy imaginable! At first we just walked around the mall. Then, he took me to his car. And then......." Spinelli explained. TJ knew exactly why she couldn't finish now. He took her in his arms again and hugged her tightly. 

"It's ok now Spinelli," TJ said softly. She pulled away from him. The two kissed a short kiss. Suddenly Spinelli's cell phone rang. It was so sudden it made her jump. Seeing it was Gretchen, she excused herself and took the call in the kitchen.

"Hello?........... Gretch!.......... What did the doctors say?.......... Well I already knew the problem....... He said what?........... How long?........... Only two weeks!........ I guess we should tell the others now, huh?........ Ok. I'll tell TJ now since I'm over here............ Ok. See ya later," Spinelli hung up her cell phone and leaned against the wall. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. How was this possible? Spinelli felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. 'No. I can't cry now. I have to wait to tell TJ first,' she told herself. Spinelli took a deep breath and walked back into the living room.

"TJ?" Spinelli asked.

"What?" TJ asked looking at her.

"I have something to tell you." Spinelli sat down and looked into his eyes wondering how she was going to tell him what would probably be the worst news he has heard in his life.

******************************************************************************

A/N: suspenseful??? cliffy?? i know i know i'm evil to leave ya hanging like that. WARNING: if you are planning on reading the next chapter, bring a box of tissues with you! i hope you liked this chappie! please RR~!!


	7. Breaking The News

A/N: hey. here is the next chappie! i hope you all like it. please read and review~!!

Lilvickiryan: whoa--- you are very dramatic aren't you? yea it is good spin is ok. what is happening to Lyndsay will be revealed in the chappie so read to find out. good guess though. now see if you're right or not. glad u like. please keep reading~!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yea i cried a little while writing this story. yes josh was a creep. he is actually named after i boy in my school who is a creep. here you go. hope you like this chapter. please keep reading~!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters except lyndsay~!!

******************************************************************************

Spinelli sat down on TJ's couch and motioned for him to sit next to her. He sat down and she took his hands in hers. TJ new something was wrong.

"What is it Spinelli?" TJ asked seriously. Spinelli took a deep breath and decided to get it over with. Just tell him and do it quickly. Get it over with.

"Ok. Here it goes. You know how Lyndsay and I have been acting a little differently lately?" Spinelli asked. TJ nodded. "Well," she continued, "that's because we have sort of a problem."

"A problem? What's wrong? How bad is it?" TJ asked now very worried.

"Very big. Ok. Here it goes," she repeated. Spinelli took another deep breath and told him the story. "Last year after Lyndsay moved away she started having problems. She would get constant headaches and feel dizzy. When she went to the doctor to figure out what was wrong, she thought she had a minor disease like the flu or something. She could not have been more wrong. The doctor wanted to run tests on her to find out what was wrong. At first the doctors thought the tests pointed to cancer. They were wrong," Spinelli said.

"So that's good isn't it?" TJ asked noticing Spinelli had stopped talking.

"They thought it was at first. Then a week later they got a call from the doctor's office telling them to come to see him as soon as possible. The doctor called Lyndsay's family into his office to tell them all what was really wrong with her. That was when she was diagnosed with TSS," Spinelli finished with tears in her eyes. (A/N: i got all that info from my mom b/c she used to be a nurse. if any of it is wrong then i'm sorry abt that!)

"What's TSS?" TJ asked. He knew it was something bad, but he didn't know what.

"Toxic shock syndrome," Spinelli replied.

"Is it deadly?" TJ asked.

"Yes. Very. That's where what happened tonight comes in," Spinelli replied.

"What happened?" TJ asked.

"Well, we were at the mall. While that guy had me in his car, Gretchen and Lyndsay were looking for me. From what Gretchen told me, Lyndsay suddenly stopped walking and grabbed at her head. She balanced against a nearby wall complaining that everything was spinning. She passed out," Spinelli said. Tears were now streaming down her face as she told this.

"Wait, how did you find out about the TSS?" TJ asked.

"Lyndsay called and told me when she got back from the doctor's office. That's why I was so happy to see her again," Spinelli replied.

"So, does your phone call have anything to do with Lyndsay?" TJ asked.

"TJ," Spinelli began looking straight into his eyes, "on the phone a few minutes ago was Gretchen. She called to tell me what the doctors said about Lyndsay."

"Is she ok?" TJ asked. Spinelli burst out crying. She was shaking hysterically as she answered her boyfriend.

"TJ, Lyndsay will be dead in two weeks."

******************************************************************************

A/N: ok now i'm crying again! i'm sorry this chappie was so short but it was really sad. what do you think TJ's reaction will be? also, i'm sorry if any of the information about TSS was incorrect, but my mom was a nurse so i asked her. i hope you liked this chappie. also, if you think this was sad and dramatic, you won't be able to stand the next few chapters. it only gets worse. that's all i'm saying. i hope you liked it. please review! i'll post as soon as i can which will hopefully be very soon. please RR~!!


	8. TJ's Reaction

A/N: hey. glad u liked the last chappie. hope you like this one. please RR~!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yes it is very sad. thats ok. i didn't get around to updating this anyway until today which is sunday. yea TSS is very deadly. thanx. glad u like. please RR~!!

Shadw: thanx. very sad, i know. i almost cried while reading over it. here you go, please RR~!!

Lilvickiryan: yea TSS is evil. i guess i made it kind of obvious that she was dying, huh? please RR i hope u like this chappie~!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters except Lyndsay

************************************************************************

"Are you sure? There's no mistake?" TJ asked. Spinelli had just told him the news about Lyndsay. She knew he would be reacting somewhat like this.

"Yes they are sure. There is nothing they can do for her. She does not have to stay in the hospital since she has lived with it this long. She is being released today. Vince and Gretchen are going to pick her up from the hospital," Spinelli replied.

"Whoa. I never imagined this happening to someone I knew, or was close to. I knew it could happen to anyone, but I never imagined it would happen to her," TJ said.

"None of us did," Spinelli replied.

"Yeah, you're right. So now what?" TJ asked.

"Now, we have the best two weeks with her we possibly can," Spinelli replied.

"Right. If we show her a good time for the last two weeks of her life, at least she'll die happily," TJ agreed.

"Exactly," Spinelli replied. Her cell phone rang again. "Oh my god. It's from the hospital, again!" Spinelli cried.

"Now what could be wrong?" TJ asked.

"I don't know," Spinelli replied as she answered her phone. "Hello?.... Yes this is her...... What?........ You've gotta be kidding me!......... Oh my gosh!............. Are they ok?............ Ok, we'll be over as soon as we can............... thank you.... bye," Spinelli hung up her phone.

"What's wrong now?" TJ asked seeing how worried Spinelli looked.

"It's Gretchen and Vince. Some drunk driver hit them while they were driving to the hospital," Spinelli replied.

"Oh my god. We gotta go," TJ said. The two rushed out the door into TJ's car. 'This is just not our day,' he thought as he pulled out of the driveway to go see his friends.

************************************************************************

A/N: the gang is not having a good year this year are they? although, when did they ever have a good year in high school? well, at least in my fics. how are gretch and vince doing? will they be ok? will lyndsay's last couple weeks really be the happiest? and most importantly, what else is going to happen to them this year? stay tuned to find out. please review. hope u liked this chappie. sorry it's short~!!


	9. A Hospital And A Fight

A/N: hey everyone. sorry i haven't updated for a long time. i'm kinda ticked right now though. i had a boy meets world fic posted called When Can I Look Back but it only had one review and it had three chappies. i got on a site one day and it said that When Can I Look Back was voted the most pointless BMW fic you'll ever read. then it gave the summary and a link to it. it made me so mad that i deleted it. now i have a new BMW fic up called Girls' Night Out. i only have 2 chappies posted so if u like BMW and you wanna be in it you can. but let me know b4 i get too far into it. ok now i'm gonna stop talking abt boy meets world and get on with this story.

LilVickiRyan: here you go. thanx for reviewing. i hope you like this cahppie. please RR~!!

Shadw: thank you. this has been quite a sad story, huh? here is the next chappie. i hope you like it. please RR~!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yea i guess this story has been really sad. i've emailed you abt it and i got your email too. when it's posted you'll be in it. hope you like this chappie. please RR~!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters except for Lyndsay~!!

************************************************************************

TJ pulled into the hospital's parking lot and he and Spinelli quickly got out of the car and ran inside the hospital.

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist behind the information desk as she looked up.

"Yes. Our friends Gretchen Grundler and Vince LaSalle were in a car accident earlier today. We were wondering if we could see them?" Spinelli asked politely but quickly.

"Oh. Umm, well I suppose. They are in room 316," replied the receptionist with a grim look on her face that worried Spinelli and TJ.

"What floor is that on?" TJ asked, obviously panicking. Spinelli looked at him as if he had just asked what two plus two was. 

"What?" TJ asked confused. Spinelli walked toward the elevator and pushed the up button. TJ followed.

"Ok. Third floor, sixteenth room. Not that hard to figure out, is it?" Spinelli asked, again sarcastically.

"Shut it, Spinelli," TJ replied. The two stepped off the elevator as it reached a stop. They got off and walked until they got to room 316.

"Here it is," Spinelli said.

"I realize that, Spinelli," TJ said annoyed.

"Just making sure," Spinelli replied walking into the room. TJ followed.

"TJ? Spinelli?" Gretchen asked.

"Hey," Spinelli greeted. Her friends were awake. They were lying in their beds.

"What are you guys doing here?" Vince asked.

"We came to see you two," TJ replied.

"Oh. Well, we obviously didn't get to pick up Lyndsay," Gretchen said.

"That's ok. How are you two?" Spinelli asked.

"We're doing ok. We'll be allowed to leave tomorrow," Gretchen replied.

"Ok. I'll pick you up tomorrow since your car is in the shop getting repaired and you two probably can't drive anyway," Spinelli offered.

"Ok. Thanks Spinelli," Gretchen replied.

"So how did you know where to go to find us?" Vince asked. 

"Well, when we got to the hospital, we asked what room you guys were in. TJ, stupidly, didn't know that room 316 meant the third floor, sixteenth room-" Spinelli began but was interrupted by TJ.

"Well I'm sorry Spinelli! Maybe I was worried about my friends so I wasn't thinking clearly! Or maybe I was sick of your sarcastic attitude that you've had ever since we got the news about them! Or maybe, Spinelli, just maybe I don't know my way around the entire hospital like you do because I don't spend time hanging around one because my cousin doesn't have freaking TSS!" TJ shouted before he could stop himself. Spinelli was shocked. She looked like she was about to cry. She turned to Gretchen. 

"Call me tomorrow when you're ready to leave. Bye," Spinelli said quietly in a shaky voice before turning around and leaving. TJ followed her out into the hallway.

"Spinelli, wait!" TJ called. Spinelli turned around and he ran up to her. 

"What the hell do you want?" Spinelli asked in a low and dangerous voice.

"Spinelli, I know I messed up back there-" TJ started.

"You are damn right you did! You think you can just talk bad about my cousin because of her disease? Blame her for me knowing about the hospital? Well if that's what you think, then you're not the person I fell in love with all those years ago. You've done a whole change. And if you can't accept my cousin's disease then you can't accept my cousin. And if you can't except my family, then you can't accept me," Spinelli said before, yet again, turning and walking away. TJ ran after her and turned her by her shoulder. She jerked away and glared at him.

"Stay away from me TJ Detweiler!" Spinelli screamed and ran out of the hospital. Since they had used TJ's car to get to the hospital, Spinelli ran all the way home, only stopping when she got to her room and laid on her bed to cry her eyes out the rest of the night.

************************************************************************

A/N: whoa-- big fight. i hope you liked this. please RR~!!


	10. Telephone Conversations

A/N: hey everyone. thanx for reviewing the last chappie. here is the next one. i hope you like it. please RR!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yea they are in shock. it' happened to me a lot too. the email i was talking about was the one with my description and everything and u have already sent me back one. np about the other story. i'll post it when i'm done with my series which has one more story after this one. yea i saw you reviewed my BMW fic. thanx for that too. here's the next chappie. hope you like!!

Lilvickiryan: thanx. well they didnt look too bad but they were still in shock b/c gretchen and vince are their friends and i, personally, would be in shock if my friends were in a car accident whether they looked bad or not. yea tj should not have said that to her. keep reading hope you like!!

Shadw: thanx. here you go. no-- the last thing i need is evil monkeys that give writer's block-- i'm already having enough problems trying to make this story good as it is. glad u like it so much. hope you like!! 

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters except lyndsay!!

TJ felt terrible. He had really screwed up back at the hospital. He knew he did. He also knew that he had to make it up to Spinelli somehow. But how? Buying her something won't work again. He did that last time. Talking to her won't work. She won't listen to him. His last hope was the person he had insulted behind her back....... Lyndsay.

"Hello?" came a voice from the other line.

"Hey Lyndz," Spinelli said.

"Oh. Hi Spinelli," Lyndsay replied.

"Sorry Gretch and Vince didn't pick you up before. How did you get home anyway?" Spinelli asked suddenly remembering that she didn't know of anyone that had picked her up from the hospital after Gretchen and Vince's car accident.

"My dad came and got me," Lyndsay replied.

"Oh. Well, that is not the reason I called you. There is something you should know," Spinelli started.

"Ok. Shoot," Lyndsay replied.

"Well, what I am about to tell you may sound shocking. Very shocking. But it is true. Ok here it goes-" Spinelli was interrupted by her cousin.

"Wait. Hold on, Spin. I have a call on the other line. Hold on," Lyndsay said. She put Spinelli on hold to answer her other call.

"Wait!" Spinelli called. But it was too late. Lyndsay had already clicked the other person on. Spinelli decided she would just have to wait.

"Hello?" Lyndsay asked. She had picked up the other line.

"Lyndsay?" came a familiar voice.

"Hey Teej," Lyndsay said.

"Hey. Good. Spin hasn't told her yet," TJ had meant to say the last part in his mind but it came out and Lyndsay heard it.

"Spinelli hasn't told me what yet, TJ?" Lyndsay asked.

"Nothing. All you have to know is that I really messed up while I was talking to Spinelli. I need you to do something for me," TJ replied.

"Anything, if it helps you and Spin's relationship," Lyndsay said.

"Oh believe me, it will. Listen, talking to her won't work. Buying her something won't work. So I need your help." TJ explained his plan to Lyndsay. Lyndsay was surprised at how well TJ came up with these plans.

"That is a great plan, TJ," Lyndsay said when TJ had finished explaining his plan.

"Thanks. So remember what to do," TJ said.

"Right," Lyndsay replied. "Oh! I forgot I left someone on hold. I gotta go, Teej."

"Ok. Bye," TJ said.

"Bye." Lyndsay hung up with him and clicked back on with Spinelli.

"Must've been a pretty important phone call," Spinelli said when Lyndsay got back. She had been referring to the amount of time Lyndsay had spent talking to TJ.

"Yeah. It was," Lyndsay replied.

"Lyndsay, what I was going to tell you before," Spinelli started.

"Right. Ok you can tell me now," Lyndsay said.

"K. Well, we were at the hospital and......" Spinelli told him the whole story about what TJ had said about her.

"So that's what he meant by 'good Spin hasn't told her yet'!" Lyndsay exclaimed more to herself than to Spinelli.

"What are you talking about?" Spinelli asked.

"Spin, maybe you should come over. We need to talk," Lyndsay said.

"Ok. I'll be over in a few minutes," Spinelli replied. The two hung up and Spinelli grabbed her keys and left her house to talk to her cousin.

A/N: that was kind of boring and slow but it is needed for later chappies. i also apologize about it being short but a lot of these chappies have been short lately. well i hope you liked it. please RR!!


	11. More Plans

A/N: hey everyone. sorry about my lack of updating. to make it up to you all, I will make this chappie longer than the last few since they were so short. well anyway i hope you like this chappie.

Spinelli Woods Esquire: the plan will be revealed soon. actually, to tell you the truth, i didn't plan on most of the things in this story happening. i just kind of began writing and it sort of came to me. what is happening in this story, i never thought about writing. i just kinda did. oh well. glad u like. keep reading!!

Lilvickiryan: thanx. that's ok. i was away all weekend too so i couldn't update til monday. but i couldnt update monday so i'm updating today which is tuesday. thanx for reviewing and i know you could never forget me- lol.

Shadw: thanx. glad u like it so much. yea tj's plans are usually good. of course i'll help you finish your story. thats not a pain. glad u like. keep reading!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any of the characters except for Lyndsay!!

Lyndsay was pacing around her living room trying to think of what to say to her cousin when she came over. She had no idea why she had suggested for Spinelli to come over. How could Lyndsay possibly talk to Spinelli about this without telling her how bad TJ feels and about his plan? This was such a mistake! Lyndsay sighed and sat down on the couch, resting her head in her hands, not because of her disease this time. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lyndsay got up and answered it to find Spinelli standing there.

"Hey Spin," Lyndsay said letting her cousin in.

"Hi. Lyndsay, we have to talk about this," Spinelli told Lyndsay as she sat down on the couch. Lyndsay nodded in agreement and sat down next to her cousin.

"Where should we start?" Lyndsay asked, not knowing exactly how to talk about this without spoiling TJ's surprise.

"Well, I have already told you about our argument at the hospital. I can not believe he said that about you. I am so sorry for that," Spinelli began.

"Spinelli, what he said wasn't your fault, Forget about it. You don't have to apologize," Lyndsay said. Although, Lyndsay did feel a little angry that TJ would say that about her, or anyone for that matter.

"I know, but I feel bad about it anyway," Spinelli replied.

"Ok. Continue," Lyndsay said.

"Well, I told you about the argument. How do you feel about that?" Spinelli asked.

"What are you trying to be? My therapist or something?" Lyndsay joked. Spinelli laughed. She had to admit, she did sound like sort of a therapist at the moment.

"But seriously Lyndz, how did you feel when I told you about what he said?" Spinelli asked when she had stopped laughing.

"Well, mad, I guess. But not very. You know, everyone is under stress. He was just probably tired of being around hospitals and all these bad things happening to his friends. I understand how he feels," Lyndsay replied.

"Well, when I was talking on the phone with you earlier, you took another call and when you came back you muttered under your breath, 'so that's what he meant by good Spin hasn't told her yet'. I want to know what that was supposed to mean," Spinelli questioned.

"Oh. That was just TJ telling me about what happened with Josh at the mall. Since I passed out, I didn't know what happened. TJ called and apparently he wanted to tell me about it. That's all it was," Lyndsay lied quickly, hoping Spinelli would believe it.

"I see." Spinelli did not know whether to believe her cousin or not.

"Well, I can see we have nothing else to talk about. So, call ya later? Ok great. See ya. Bye," Lyndsay said quickly, and rudely, pushing Spinelli out the door and closing it. Lyndsay sighed. She knew what she just did was quite rude, but she couldn't risk Spinelli asking anymore questions about it. Outside, Spinelli stood on Lyndsay's front porch staring at the closed door. Throwing her out was very unlike Lyndsay. Spinelli decided to shrug it off and began to walk home. When Spinelli got home, she went up to her room, closed her door, and lay down on her bed. She looked at the promise ring TJ had given her the year before. He had been so sweet. That whole moment was just so wonderful. Spinelli knew she would never forget it. She also knew that, as her eyes welled up with tears, she had to get her boyfriend back once and for all.

LYNDSAY AND TJ

TJ knocked on Lyndsay's door and Lyndsay opened it, letting him in.

"Hey," Lyndsay said.

"Hey," TJ replied. Lyndsay closed the door as the two walked into the living room and began talking about TJ's surprise for Spinelli.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Lyndsay asked.

"Well, you of course already know what my plan is because you have already promised to go along with it. Now, do you remember your part in it?" TJ asked.

"Yes. Me, Gretchen, and Flo all know what to do," Lyndsay replied. Yes, Spinelli's mom does have a part in this plan. Surprise huh?

"Good. I have already made the reservations at all the places we will need," TJ said.

"What about Hustler Kid and Vince?" Lyndsay asked, suddenly remembering that those two also had a very important part in this plan of theirs.

"Already taken care of," TJ replied smiling.

"Great. So, now all we have to do is discuss the time and date," Lyndsay pointed out.

"Right. We all know our parts, but we will need some time to get it all together," TJ said.

"How much time?" Lyndsay asked.

"Oh, about one to two weeks," TJ replied.

"One to two weeks? TJ, Spinelli is already asking too many questions as it is! I can't continue lying to her about this for one to two more weeks! Especially because you know what will happen in two weeks," Lyndsay exclaimed. She said the last part very quietly though.

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry for bringing it up, Lyndsay. I'll get Hustler Kid, Vince, Gretch, and Flo to pitch in and help us. Maybe we can get it done faster. As for the time, I was thinking somewhere around mid-afternoon to early evening to begin it. Since it will probably take a while to complete, we would be better off making it mid-afternoon. What do you think?" TJ asked.

"I agree with your mid-afternoon suggestion," Lyndsay replied.

"Ok. Great. We agree. So, everyone knows their parts. Once we get it all ready, we will set the date. Remember what to do. See ya tomorrow," TJ said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Bye," Lyndsay called as he walked outside. She closed the door behind him and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Outside TJ was walking home thinking about what he had said to Lyndsay. The part about the two weeks thing. He couldn't believe he had brought up her death. I mean, sure it was a mistake to bring it up when you are talking to someone like Spinelli. They are cousins. But when you are talking to the person who is actually dying? That is totally unforgivable. Luckily, Lyndsay thought otherwise and she forgave him. TJ sighed and thought, 'Well, at least these will be the two greatest weeks in everyone's lives. Including Lyndsay.' Little did TJ know at the time just how very wrong he was.

A/N: there i am pretty sure that was longer. i know it might have been kind of confusing. well i hope you all liked it. please read and review!!


	12. Sorry Everyone

Look, I am really sorry about what I have to say. I can't update for a while. A terrible thing happened to one of my friends and now he is in Intensive Care and will be for about two or three months. I might be able to update before then but I'm not sure.

What happened was he went over to his girlfriend's house to protect her because she was being stalked by her ex-boyfriend who is, like, three years older than all of us, so he is about 16 or 17. Anyway, he went over to protect his girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend broke through the glass door of her house. My friend told his girlfriend to go to her room and lock her door. That was before he noticed that her ex had a knife. Before my friend could do anything about it, his gf's ex stabbed him in the back. He was also stabbed in both of his hands so he couldn't fight back. Her ex also stabbed him in his side. After stabbing my friend, her ex left the house. My friend's girlfriend came out and screamed, of course. She called the ambulance and the cops. Now her ex is in jail for attempted murder, my friend is in Intensive Care, and his girlfriend is in shock.

It is really sad because my friend enjoys sports a lot so he needs his hands. Well, because he was stabbed in both hands, he has to lose a thumb and four fingers. He also has an 8 inch wound in his back from where he was stabbed along with a large wound on his side. When he was stabbed in his back the knife penetrated through his lung, too. He was very lucky to have survived it. He will be in Intensive Care for a while so I won't be able to update my stories for a while.

I hope you are not too mad about me not updating. I'm sorry but I have to be there for my friends. Please continue reading this when I can update again. Thank you and I am really sorry. Some of you may not believe me about this but I promise you it is true. I'm not making it up. In fact, I am kind of in tears while writing this because I am explaining it all again and remembering what could have, very easily, killed him. I hope you understand. Sorry.


	13. Going Over The Plan

A/N: hey. i have some time to update because me and my friends aren't going to the hospital today. this might be a short update. i'm not sure yet because i obviously havent written it yet. well i hope you all like it. please RR!!

BTW--- since i didnt reply to your reviews for chappie eleven, I'm going to do that now too when I do for chappie twelve. So first chappie 11 then chappie 12. k? here it goes.

CHAPPIE 11 (Review Replies)

Lilvickiryan: thanx. glad u liked it. yea. i hate saying the wrong thing like that, too. here you go. hope you like!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yes it is very sad, huh? we will see if the plan works in later chappies. here's the next chappie. hope you like!!

Shadw: yep-- tj's wrong. it has been quite sad. yea poor everyone, huh? yea they have all been Spinelli miseries. but who knows? maybe next year will be better for her............... i'll get back to you on the suggestion for you story. still thinking about it. glad u like. hope you like this chappie!!

CHAPPIE 12 (Review Replies)

Spinelli Woods Esquire: thanx for your concern about him. also, thank you for keeping him in your prayers. i hope you like this chappie!!

Shadw: thanx. whoa thats scary about that man threatening your family. i hope he doesn't succeed! thanx for understanding. hope you like this!!

Thesimspokehamtarofan: thanx for your concern. glad u like the story. i'm sorry about your classmate. hope you like this chappie!!

hyperchick88: thanx for caring about him like that. unfortunately, he won't be able to play any sports or become a firefighter like he wanted to because he had to loose a thumb and four fingers. hope you like this!!

Flaming Tsunami: it did suck. thanx. i hope you grandma is ok. heart attacks are pretty scary things too. my grandpa died four years ago this August to a heart attack. bad things always happen to _my_ friends and family for some reason. anyway, hope you like this chappie!!

And now on with the story.

The next few days were hard work for TJ, Lyndsay, Vince, Gretchen, Hustler Kid, and Flo. They were trying to plan this perfectly so that there would be no possible mistake. So far, they have been working on it for three days. Lyndsay had only eleven days left. About. She really hoped it would be ready in time for her to see. She wouldn't be able to stand dying without seeing her cousin happy. Anyway, they were currently all gathered at the Spinellis' house. Spinelli was out for a while so it was safe to meet there.

"Ok. So everyone remembers their part, right?" TJ asked for what had to be the millionth time in the last three days. Everyone was getting tire of hearing it.

"Yes, TJ. We all remember our parts," Lyndsay replied rolling her eyes.

"Sorry. I just want everything to be prefect," TJ said, realizing he was starting to annoy his friends.

"That's ok. We know you're only trying to get back the girl you love," Vince replied.

"Yeah. You're just being annoying while doing so," Hustler Kid agreed. Gretchen glared at him. "Sorry."

"That's ok, man," TJ accepted his apology. Suddenly, the Spinellis' phone rang. Flo answered.

"Hello?" Suddenly a frown appeared on her face. "Ok. Thank you." Flo hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" TJ asked worriedly. Nothing could go wrong!

"Your reservations were cancelled at the following places......" Flo began to list the few areas TJ's reservations had been cancelled.

"Great! This is just perfect! The one thing I try to do for my girlfriend, adn it goes wrong!" TJ exclaimed throwing his hands in the air when Flo had finished.

"Teej, calm down. We'll make new reservations. The places will be just as good, if not better. Trust me," Vince assured his friend.

"Ok. Hustler Kid and Vince, you two are in charge of making new reservations. Lyndsay, you are in charge of decorations in all places. And Mrs. Spinelli, you are in charge of getting Spinelli to the first place on time. Ok?" TJ asked reminding everyone their positions.

"Right."

"Got it."

"Sure."

"You bet."

"Great. After you guys get the new reservations, let me know and I'll tell Lyndsay so she can start decorating. Meanwhile, start picking out the decorations. Mrs. Spinelli, you need to make sure Spinelli never gets suspicious. Agree?" TJ asked.

"Agree." Everyone agreed at once.

"Good. Call me as soon as you make the reservations," TJ said again.

"K," Vince replied.

"Talk to you all tomorrow," TJ said. They all left to go home except for Mrs. Spinelli because she was already at her home. As TJ walked away, all he was thinking about were what could happen if his plan turns out right. He never stopped to think of the consequences if the plan goes wrong.

A/N: so what do you think? let me know. i'll update as soon as i can. hope you all liked. please RR!!


	14. Yet Another Obstacle

A/N: hey everyone. here's the next chappie. hope you like!!

Shadw: your welcome. and yea he will be much stronger after he gets out of the hospital. yea i hate it when plans go wrong when you need them to go right----- and i mean really _need_. glad u liked it. hope you like this chappie!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: actually, a lot could still go wrong. who knows--- maybe nothing will. you'll have to read to find out. hope you like!!

Lilvickiryan: this is for your reviews on chappies 12 and 13. thanx for your concern. well the jailing went quick because they had proof it was that person. oh i'm sorry about the guy you knew. i know how it feels to loose someone to cancer. my cousin was 13 when she was diagnosed with leukemia and she died. my grandma also died because of lymphoma. she died before i was born. a lot more of my family has died from cancer. it's kind of in our genes. weird huh? not everyone gets it though. thank goodness for that too. well anyway, i hope you like this chappie!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters except for Lyndsay!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hustler Kid went over to Vince's house so they could make new reservations for TJ. They were having kind of a hard time agreeing on places.

"How about this?" Hustler Kid suggested, pointing to an address in the telephone book.

"No. I don't think it's romantic enough," Vince replied. "How's this?" Hustler Kid Looked over at his friend's suggestion.

"No. I've been here. They totally suck. Plus, they'd never let TJ do what he wants to do for his plan," Hustler Kid replied. Vince sighed.

"Man. Who knew deciding on reservations would be so hard?"

"I don't know. But we need to think of something," Hustler Kid said.

"I got it!" Vince suddenly exclaimed.

"What? What?" Hustler Kid asked, shocked by his friend's sudden exclamation.

"No time to talk. I gotta call now. They get booked fast!" Vince replied rushing to the phone. Hustler Kid followed. Vince picked it up and dialed the number from the phone book. Hustler Kid listened as Vince told them the date and time they needed. Soon afterward, Vince put the phone down with a smile on his face.

"Well?" Hustler Kid asked.

"We got a reservation!" Vince replied.

"Great. Now call TJ and tell him the place," Hustler Kid said.

"Right," Vince replied as he, once again, picked up the phone, this time to call TJ.

---TJ'S HOUSE---

At TJ's house, TJ was sitting on the couch by the phone, waiting for the phone to ring. He jumped when it finally did.

"Hello?" he answered hoping it was Vince or Hustler Kid. He sighed a sigh of relief when it was Vince.

"You got them?.....Where?....... Whoa!....... Ok. I'll be there.......... Ok. Well I gotta call Lyndsay now and let her know..... Ok........ Bye." TJ hung up the phone only to pick it up again to call Lyndsay. Lyndsay was excited after hearing the news. She said she would get on decorating first thing tomorrow since it was already about 9:30 P.M.

"Finally. Things are actually starting to go my way. Nothing can go wrong now," TJ said after hanging up with Lyndsay. Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door. "I spoke too soon." TJ walked over, knowing that when he opened the door he would find something that would make him feel worse. He opened the door and gasped at what he saw. Lying there on the front porch was the promise ring TJ had given to Spinelli along with a note. TJ picked up the ring and the note. He turned the note over in his hands before opening it to read it. TJ began to read it:

TJ,

You might as well just take this ring back, now. I sure as heck have no use for it. Don't even think about trying to get me back because your sweet talk and gift buying is NOT gonna work this time. So don't waste my time!

Spinelli

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: whoa-- Spinelli doesn't want TJ to try to get her back??? what's gonna happen to this couple we all love??? will they get through yet another obstacle in their relationship??? whoa--- i'm starting to sound like my one friend. she always talks like really serious and all. freaky. anyway, please RR. i hope you liked it!!


	15. Making Agreements

A/N: hey everyone. here's the next chappie. by the way, if you like boy meets world, could you check out my boy meets world fic called "Girls Night Out" because it's really lacking reviews for the last chappie i posted. thanx. hope you like this chappie!!

Lilvickiryan: yea i guess it was kinda surprising. she might still like him, but then again she might not. you'll just have to keep reading to find out!!

Flaming Tsunami: thanx. glad u like. keep reading!!

Shadw: yea, surprising, huh? i dont know why it always works out that way. hope you like this chappie!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: sorry! well here's the next chappie. good luck on your finals!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters except Lyndsay!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TJ couldn't believe what he had just read. She didn't want him back And she had given the ring back to him? Whoa. How ungrateful can she get? TJ went inside and slammed the door. He threw the ring down onto the coffee table in his living room and picked up the phone. He called Vince. Vince answered moments later.

"Hello?" came Vince's voice.

"Hi, Vince," TJ said.

"What's wrong, man?" Vince asked noticing the tone in his friend's voice.

"Spin gave the promise ring back along with a note saying she doesn't want me back and not to waste time trying to get her back," TJ replied without emotion. Vince knew he was really upset over this. But, wouldn't everyone be?

"Whoa. I'm sorry, Teej. Is there anything I can do?" Vince asked.

"Unless you can get Spinelli back for me, no," TJ replied.

"Well, I'll see what I can do," Vince offered. He knew he couldn't control Spinelli's feelings, but he could try to help her see that she needs TJ in her life.

"Are you serious?" TJ asked, suddenly interested in their phone conversation.

"Is Paris Hilton the biggest slut alive?" Vince asked back in a joking tone. TJ laughed a little.

"Well, you're obviously serious then. Thanks," TJ replied.

"No problem," Vince said.

"Well, I gotta go now. Call me as soon as you get some information. I just hope it works out. I mean, Lyndz only has about ten days left. We don't want her to leave without everyone being happy and friends with each other, do we? Then she wouldn't die happily," TJ reminded him.

"You're right. We need to work fast. I'll call you as soon as I get some info on Spin. K? Gotta go. Bye," Vince said.

"Bye." TJ hung up the phone. He sighed and went to bed thinking about what Spinelli's answer would be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: it's short, I know. but it's late over here. i'll post more soon. what do you think of this chappie? let me know. please RR!!


	16. Discussions

A/N: hey everyone. sorry i havent updated in a while. our graduating class has been getting ready for graduation which was today. (from middle school. nothin important but it takes a lot of preparing) and yes in our city we do graduate from middle school. kinda strange huh? oh well. hope u like this chappie!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: thanx. good luck w/ the packing. i know she is. here is the next chappie. read to find out if what u think is right! hope you like!!

Mistress Of Balmoral: yea i know it has. glad u like. please keep reading!!

Flaming Tsunami: thanx. keep reading!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any of the characters except lyndsay!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spinelli heard a knock on her door and opened it to find Vince standing there. She let him in. The two went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So," Vince started. He didn't know what exactly to say without giving away the fact that TJ wanted her back.

"So what?" Spinelli asked.

"I heard you and TJ got in a fight?" Vince continued.

"Ugh. Did TJ send you down here to talk to me?" Spinelli asked in an annoyed tone.

"No, no. I came on my own," Vince replied defensively.

"Well, then yeah, to answer your question. We did. Ya happy?" Spinelli added sarcastically after a small pause.

"Hey, sorry, ok? Maybe I just wanted to know what was going on because I don't like to see my friends so miserable. Did ya ever think of that?" Vince shot back.

"Look, I'm sorry. I guess ever since we got in that fight at the hospital, I've been taking my anger out on my friends," Spinelli said.

"That's ok. Apology excepted. So, do you wanna talk about it?" Vince asked.

"There's not really much to talk about. TJ insulted my cousin behind her back. I got mad. We got in a fight. Now you're here," Spinelli replied quickly.

"I'm pretty sure that there is more to it than that," Vince objected. Spinelli glared at him.

"Ok. After the fight, I thought about things for a while. In the end, I realized how foolish I was to ever go out with him. I know that I thought we were a great couple, but now I realize we never were. So, after thinking it over thoroughly, I gave back a note along with the promise ring he got me. Problem solved," Spinelli explained.

"What are you saying, Spinelli?" Vince asked. He noticed that the whole time Spinelli was speaking, she had not once looked him in the eye. Could she be lying about the whole thing? Spinelli? Lie? That is very unlike--- ok never mind. But not about this. Would she? Then:

"I'm saying, it's over," Spinelli replied, looking Vince straight in the eyes.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so how was it? oooh Spin looked him in the eye while saying it. could it be true? find out when i update. dont worry. now that my little "graduation" thing is over, i will be able to update more often. oh joy. well, hope u liked. please RR!!


	17. End Of The Line

A/N: hey everyone. this chappie is actually gonna be a songfic. kinda. well it will be more like a song-chapter. i just thought that this song fit the story so in this chappie i'm gonna make it a song-chapter. i hope u like. please RR!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: very sad. i think we all hope. keep reading!!

Flaming Tsunami: thanx. keep reading!!

Shadw: i know they r the perfect couple. i dont think Spinelli even knows what she's saying. maybe she will have more sense later, but maybe she wont. u will just have to read to find out. keep reading!!

Yankee Doodle Blonde: yep it is over between them. keep reading to find out what happens!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess, this song, or any of the characters except for Lyndsay!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TJ lay down on his bed and thought about all the times he and Spinelli had had together. He was going to miss those memories and Spinelli herself so much. Vince had told him the news that Spinelli does not want him back at all. TJ did not even care when a silent tear rolled down his cheek and dropped onto the pillow.

****

Will we be friends  
When we grow old?  
Or is this the end of the line?

Remembering all the times he and Spinelli had had together ever since they met made him want her back now more than ever. How could he have said what he'd said? He messed it all up. Their future lives together, their future wedding that they talked about having so many times, and basically their entire future. He had messed it up that night at the hospital. Everything. All they've ever talked and dreamed of. Gone. Forever. Because of him.

****

I hurt with you.  
I love with you.  
The world just seems to get in our way.  
Is this the end of the line?

TJ decided he needed to get Spinelli to want him back before he could put his plan into action. He decided to start with a note displaying his love for her. After he wrote it, he would, of course, come up with more ideas, then, somehow, get the note and everything else to her. His only worry was that she would not listen to him.

****

Oh please don't leave me.  
Don't let your heart let go.  
We'll find a way.  
The journey has only begun.  
Is this the end of the line?

TJ started out slow. Not sure what exactly to write, or how to write it. After a moment it all spilled out. Everything he felt for her was being written down on paper. Well, most of it anyway. He told her about how much he loved her. How much pain he is in. How he would do anything for her. Reminded her of old memories of them. The entire note was a total of two and a half pages long, and TJ still didn't think it was good enough. TJ crumbled it up and threw it over his shoulder. He got out a new piece of paper, and right as he was getting ready to rewrite it, the phone rang.

****

Oh yeah, oh.  
Is this the end of the line?  
If you leave, I'll follow.  
Don't let you heart let go.  
We'll find a way.  
The journey has only begun.  
Is this the end of the line?

TJ answered the phone and was surprised to hear Spinelli's voice. She was crying, so that scared him.

"Spinelli, what's wrong?" TJ asked. He didn't care that she was mad at him anymore. What could have happened?

"I know you are probably mad at me, but I need you to listen," Spinelli said through sobs.

"Of course I will," TJ replied.

"Ok. Here it goes," Spinelli took a deep breath. "TJ, Lyndsay died. She was nine days early. She's gone."

****

Is this the end of the line?----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: very unexpected there at the end. well, there goes TJ's plans. does this mean, Spinelli forgives TJ? or is she still mad, she just wanted to let him know abt Lyndsay? wanna find out? read when i update next. i'll try to update soon. please RR, hope u liked!!


	18. A Long Awaited Talk

A/N: hey everyone. ok now i'm back to normal regular chappies. no songs included. the end of the last one was kind of unexpected huh? well i hope you all like this chappie. please RR!!

Flaming Tsunami: thanx. i'm glad u like it. keep reading!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yea it was sad. i'm glad u liked the song. it's called End Of The Line. i put more detail abt it when i reviewed ur story (High School Changes Everyone). anyway, hope u like this!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters except Lyndsay!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TJ hung up the phone with Spinelli, stunned. Lyndsay's dead? How could she be dead? 'This completely ruined all my plans for trying to get Spinelli back. Well, now I'll never know if it would have worked because Lyndsay had to go and freakin die!' TJ thought to himself. He felt bad about being so selfish. He didn't mean what he had thought.

"I am so sorry Lyndz. I didn't mean any of it. Forgive me?" TJ whispered looking at the ground. He was always told that if you are trying to communicate with a dead person just talk like you normally would to them and their spirit will hear you. Although they won't respond. TJ grabbed his car keys and was out the door. A few minutes later he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He rushed inside to find Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus were already there. Spinelli and Gretchen had tears streaming down their faces. Vince, Mikey, and Gus were looking very grim and sad. TJ sat down on the couch in the waiting room next to Spinelli. She forgot she was mad at him and cried on his shoulder. As the two girls cried, their boyfriends tried their best to comfort them. Then, a doctor came out and looked at them puzzled.

"Are you all here for Lyndsay?" he asked.

"Yes. But we have heard the news," TJ replied quietly.

"I see," the doctor almost whispered looking at the ground. "Well, we have already sent the body to a funeral home to get it prepared for the funeral." Spinelli looked at the doctor, not believing what she was hearing.

"You already sent her away? Without our permission? Without us even being able to see her or know where she was being sent or anything? How could you?" Spinelli asked furiously.

"Well, it is my job to be sure that the dead bodies find their way to a funeral home the day that they die," the doctor replied. (A/N: i know this isnt always the case but this is my fic)

"Well, I understand that, but couldn't you have the least bit of decency and ask her family if they wanted to see her body first? Or if they would have like to choose the funeral home she was sent to? Don't you think Her family should have had at least that much say or control in her death?" Spinelli asked raising her voice.

"Look Miss, no one has any say in peoples' deaths. They just happen. As for your other questions, you didn't have say in it because I had to get the body out of the hospital. Just because she was sent to a funeral home to get ready for her funeral does not mean that that is where the funeral will actually take place. You and your family does have a say in what funeral home the viewing and the funeral take place. I just had to get the body ready for that. The person's family decided where she is buried and when. The person's family decides what funeral home everything takes place in. Do you understand it now? Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get back to my job," the doctor said and turned around walking down the hallway.

"Whatever," Spinelli said so quietly no one heard her.

"Well, we had better get out of here now. We'll let you and your family decide about the funeral on your own. We shouldn't intrude on that. Let's go," Gus said.

"Ok," Spinelli agreed quietly.

"Spin, everything will be ok in a while. Don't worry about that. If you need anyone to talk to, no matter what time it is, I don't care if it's three in the morning, just call me and I'll be there as fast as I can," TJ said, trying to comfort her, as they walked out into the parking lot. Spinelli looked up at him and gave him a small, weak, sad smile.

"Thanks Teej. Would you mind if we took your car? I think we need to talk," Spinelli asked.

"No problem. Let's go," TJ replied. TJ and Spinelli got into TJ's car and began to drive to a place where they could talk and possibly get the relationship back that was so easily thrown away by a bad choice of words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: i know, kind of a sucky ending. well i hope u liked it. i have no idea how long this fic is gonna be. but trust me, it will be quite long. hope u liked this chappie. please RR!!


	19. The Truth Comes Out

A/N: hey everyone. here is the next chappie. i really have no idea how long this fic will be. i never planned on it being this long. please RR!!

Shadw: yea she died. sad, huh? but yea, you are right. some good may actually come out of it. keep reading!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: very sad. i know. let's all hope they can. keep reading!!

Flaming Tsunami: cliffies suspense a lot of people. keep reading!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TJ and Spinelli drove in TJ's car in complete silence. They drove down old roads they used to play on as children. They drove past old houses their friends used to live in. They even drove past their old elementary school. There it stood. Old Rusty. The place where their gang was formed. The place they met. The place it all began. The place they knew that they would never forget. As they drove it got darker. TJ drove out to the lake. They parked in the parking lot overlooking it. The two sat there for a moment in silence just looking at the lake. Taking in it's beauty. They thought it was so beautiful how the small waves crashed against the smooth rocks under the pink sunset. Eventually TJ broke the silence with a small sigh. Spinelli looked at him.

"TJ, we need to talk," she began.

"I know. You start," he agreed. Spinelli nodded and looked back at the lake for a moment before taking a breath and beginning.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Spinelli started. TJ nodded. "We were only five years old. We met at Old Rusty. Our gang was formed that day. That was one of the greatest days of all of our lives. Ever since then we've always been there for each other. I remember in first grade when the class bully at the time punched Gretchen. I got so mad. I beat the heck out of him," Spinelli smiled remembering her old tough girl attitude.

"Umm, Spin? Don't get me wrong. It'd not that I don't like recalling all the times our gang has had together, but isn't this supposed to be about us and our relationship?" TJ asked when Spinelli had paused.

"Yes. I'm getting there. I just wanted to start at the beginning. We went through so much together. Ever since I saw you the first day in kindergarten I knew I liked you as more than a friend. More than even a best friend. I didn't understand love back then. But I knew I have always had very strong feelings for you. We had many times in fourth grade. Good and bad. There was the time we had the pee wee pals. The time I thought Swinger Girl swung all the way to the other side. There was even the time we were all afraid to cross the fence to get back our ball because it went into the yard where Jimmy Cramer disappeared. Then, there was the time we did the experiment. The time me and you kissed for the first time ever. Because of Gretchen's little experiment. I didn't say anything then, but I really did enjoy it. TJ, fourth grade was a great year. For all of us. We had a lot of times in other grades too. But in high school, we really started having interesting times. Remember back in ninth grade? Freshman year. I was being abused. You were there for me. No matter what. You were there. Then Lyndsay showed up. We hated each other. Ninth grade was also the year we actually got together. Not as friends. But as a couple. You helped me through so much that year. I wouldn't have made it through without you. In the end, Lyndsay and I settled our differences and became quick friends. Aside from the fact we were cousins. Lyndz shot my dad. I was so happy. Over the summer, however, Lyndsay moved. She found out about her disease and called me. She never did come back for our Sophomore year. Tenth grade. How could I ever forget that year? I was happy my dad was gone. Or so I thought. I remember when I first got the phone call. I was over at your house. I was so scared when I got that call. I didn't know who it was. I was being stalked. Little did I know that I was being stalked by my very own father. After it was revealed, the police got involved. When he showed up, they shot him. I was in shock. I ran out after we had gotten in a fight. I remember you got me that promise ring to make up for it. I loved that ring. And I loved you for it. We were together again. Now we come to this year. Junior year. Eleventh grade. I finally see Lyndsay again, which was a surprise to me because I thought she would not come back and I would never see her again. At the picnic I decided it would be a good idea to get her a guy before she passed away. We found her a perfect guy. They were supposed to go out again but Lyndsay got too sick to. Gretchen and the guy she went with are still friends. The guy that I went with tried to take advantage of me. You were there for me. Then the whole truth came out about Lyndsay. You knew. Finally. You stood by us. Then, when Gretchen and Vince got in that car accident going to get her, I felt so scared. When we rushed to the hospital, I had an attitude. We got into another big fight. I gave you back the ring and a note. Then, Lyndsay died. Now, here we are. But what will happen? Will we get back together? Should we take a break? Where will we go from here, TJ? I want to know. We were always there for each other. Will we be in the future as well? I have to know. TJ, I still love you," Spinelli explained. She was in tears by the end of her explanation. TJ sat there stunned, She still loved him? Then why had she told him she never wanted him back?

"Spinelli, listening to you made me realize how childish I acted at the hospital. The truth is, when we were in that huge fight, Lyndsay, Hustler Kid, Gretchen, Vince, and even your mom were helping me with a plan on getting you back. Why? Because I still love you too," TJ said.

"You do? You really truly do? After everything I said?" Spinelli asked.

"Yes. I really and truly do," TJ replied.

"Whoa," Spinelli breathed. She never imagined that anyone could love someone so much that they would still be in love with that person after they acted the way Spinelli had.

"That's how much I love you," TJ said quietly as if reading Spinelli's mind. She looked at him.

"Well, now I know the truth," Spinelli said quietly.

"Yeah," TJ sighed. "So now what?"

"I don't know, TJ, I really don't know," Spinelli replied.

"Well, I do know one thing, Spinelli," TJ said. Spinelli looked at him.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"I know that I love you more than anything in the world and nothing will ever change that," TJ replied as he and Spinelli passionately kissed. Little did these two know that outside their car was a very jealous person watching everything that had just happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: i know this may seem like a short chappie, but it took a very long time to write! hope u liked it. please RR!!


	20. A Dreaded Funeral

A/N: hey everyone. here is the next chappie. i hope u all like it!!

Flaming Tsunami: thanx. glad u like. keep reading!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: the person will be revealed in the later chappies. glad u like. keep reading!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters except Lyndsay-- but she's dead. i also own Lyndsay's familly who are introduced in this chapter!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later was Lyndsay's funeral. Naturally, everyone was sad. Especially Spinelli and her family. Everyone was there dressed in black. There was Spinelli and her family, TJ and his family, Gretchen and her family, Mikey and his family, Vince and his family, Gus and his family, and many more people that were close to Lyndsay or her family.

"Are you ok?" Gretchen asked Spinelli as she walked up to her. Spinelli looked at her, surprised. She had been thinking about the times she and Lyndsay had had together and was surprised when Gretchen had talked to her.

"I will be. Later," Spinelli said. Holding back her tears, she could tell Gretchen did not believe her.

"We will now begin the ceremony," announced the minister. Everyone took their seats as the ceremony began. The minister stepped forward and began his speech:

"Two days ago on April 18, 2004, we lost Lyndsay Marie Spinelli. (A/N: Spin and Lyndz's dads were brothers) She was only seventeen years old and she had a whole life in front of her. It is really a shame that we lost Miss Spinelli. She was a beloved daughter and friend. To many, she was more. I am sure she will be missed by all. Miss Lyndsay Spinelli will never be forgotten. Now, there are some people that would like to say a few words about Lyndsay," the announcer finished. Spinelli knew this was her queue. She nervously walked up front with tears in her eyes.

"Hello. I am Ashley Spinelli. Lyndsay was my cousin. At first we did not get along very well. Later on we grew to be very close. Now that she is gone, I don't know how my life will be without her. I could never imagine it. All because of her disease. How could we have all been caused this much pain? I know that every single person out there listening right now is in a great deal of pain right now because of losing Lyndsay. So am I. I will admit it. When I lost my cousin, I also lost my best friend. However, I know my cousin would want us to move on with our lives. She would not want us to mourn over her death forever. In fact, she told me that once before. She knew she wouldn't beat this TSS thing. I guess deep down I knew too. What I am trying to say is that, for Lyndsay's sake, I am going to try to live a normal life after today. When I walk away from her grave today, I am going to continue a normal life. I would like all of you to do the same. For Lyndsay. Remember, it is ok to be sad about this sometimes. But don't mourn forever. Lyndsay, you will never be forgotten. You will stay in our hearts forever," Spinelli finished. She had intended on speaking longer, but she was crying too much. If she would have gone on, no one would have understood what she was saying. Spinelli stepped down and took her seat. Next, Lyndsay's mom stepped up to the podium.

"I'm Elaina Spinelli. I'm Lyndsay's mom. Naturally, since I lost my daughter, I would of course be very sad. However, Lyndsay was my only child. Now that she is gone, I will never be to a graduation of my own child. I will never be to my own child's wedding. I will never have a grandchild. This may sound selfish. I will truly miss my daughter. She was greatly loved by everyone. I remember the day she was born. I looked into those tiny blue eyes, and I cried. They were tears of joy. I had actually brought another human life into the world. I couldn't believe it when I found out she had Toxic Shock Syndrome. If I could have, I would have switched places with my daughter in the blink of an eye. I never, in my wildest dreams, would have ever expected my child to have any disease like this. Even though everyone in here is probably very sad right now, like Ashley said, we all eventually will have to go on with our lives. I know I will miss my daughter. In fact, I will probably cry myself to sleep tonight. I will never get over losing her. I'd give anything to have her back. I loved her so much. But I will go on. Somehow. For Lyndsay. Please, try to do so. Thank you," Lyndsay's mom stepped down. Spinelli cried even harder. She hated seeing her aunt like this. Afterward, Lyndsay's father spoke. So did Spinelli's mom and dad. No one expected a certain boy to step up to the podium and begin a speech about his first ever kiss.

"Hello. I am Brian Kolskey. I met Lyndsay at the mall. She was so beautiful. Lyndsay was my first ever kiss. We were supposed to go out again, but she got way too sick. I will never forget the look in her eyes when I kissed her. I knew that I was in love with her. I never knew about her illness until it was too late. I wish I would have known. I wish there was something that could have been done. Most importantly, I wish Lyndsay was still here today. If she were here, none of us would be in this funeral home, dressed in black, crying. I'm saying all these 'if's'. Well, what I wished didn't happen. All I know is that, in the short time I knew Lyndsay Spinelli, I knew she was a wonderful person and was loved greatly by many people. I did not know her very well. But I did know that I was in love with her. Real love. No one will ever take her place. No one will ever come close. She was one of a kind. In the short time I did know her, I knew this. As I said, I loved her. She was my first love. I will always miss her. God bless Lyndsay. May the Lord shine His face upon her. May the Lord offer her His hand and take her into his holy kingdom. May the Lord watch over her spirit forever and for all of eternity. Amen. Thank you," Brian stepped down. The casket carriers closed the casket and took her to the hearse. Spinelli watched in tears as the hearse drove away carrying her cousin that she would never see again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: oh man. I cried while I was writing that. especially during Brian's speech. i hope everyone liked this chappie. i will update as soon as i can. please RR!!


	21. A Surprise Visitor

A/N: hey everyone. this story isn't going to be very much longer. there will be this chappie and the next one and possibly one after that. so abt 3 to 4 more. hope u like. please RR!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: i know. hope u like this. keep reading!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters except for Brian!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the following week, Spinelli had stayed in her room, acting almost like she was just dumped by her boyfriend. She stayed in bed. She refused to leave her room except to go to the bathroom. She slept in her room all day. She occasionally ate. Not much. One day as Spinelli was laying on her bed watching an old soap opera, someone knocked on her door. Thinking it was her mom, she called for them to go away.

"It's not your mom. Can I come in?" called back the voice. It was a male's voice. It sounded familiar, so Spinelli said he could come in. The door opened to reveal Brian.

"Hey Brian," Spinelli sniffed quietly.

"Hi," Brian said.

"Thanks for coming to Lyndsay's funeral. Your speech was beautiful. It meant a lot to me," Spinelli said.

"Hey, no problem. I mean, she was a great girl," Brian replied.

"I know," Spinelli agreed nodding.

"Yeah so, are you gonna be ok?" Brian asked.

"I probably will be later. Thanks for asking," Spinelli replied.

"No problem. I'd better go. See ya later," Brian said.

"Thanks for stopping by. See ya," Spinelli replied. After Brian left, Spinelli sighed and leaned back on her bed. Suddenly, the phone rang. 'Who could it possibly be?' Spinelli thought to herself. She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Spinelli?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yes. Who is this?" Spineli asked. She hoped to God that this was not a replay of what happened last year. She began to feel scared.

"You will find out," the voice replied.

"When?" Spinelli asked.

"Look out your window." The voice hung up. Spinelli hung her phone up. She took a deep breath and slowly turned her head to look out her bedroom window. Spinelli gasped at first. Then she let out a loud, ear piercing scream at the top of her lungs. The person broke her window.

"Hello Spinelli."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry it's so short. i will update as soon as i can. i hope u all liked this chappie. please RR!!


	22. A Great Way To End A Horrible Year

A/N: hey everyone. sorry about the last chappie being so short. i hope u all like this one. please RR!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: good guess. yes he is very evil. let's all hope that he does. glad u like. hope u like this chappie. keep reading!!

Flaming Tsunami: that's ok. getting grounded was worth it if u did it for that reason. hope u like this. keep reading!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess or any characters except the ones i make up!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Josh, what the heck are you doing here?" Spinelli yelled. Josh climbed into her room through her window.

"Why am I here? Why am I here? Because, Spinelli. Because I want a straight answer from you that's why!" Josh fired back.

"An answer to what?" Spinelli asked.

"Why did you not tell me before that you had a boyfriend?" Josh asked glaring at her.

"Because I never thought you would try to do what you did. Also because I didn't think it was any of your business. You did not need to know about my boyfriend. In fact, I don't even know how you found out!" Spinelli shot at him.

"That is just something that you tell someone when we got as close as we did!" Josh fired back.

"Close? I never got close to you! You tried to take freakin advantage of me! That is not what I call getting close to someone!" Spinelli spat. Josh said nothing. He only glared at her.

"I was there," Josh said quietly.

"Where? When? What are you talking about?" Spinelli asked confused.

"I was there the night you and your boyfriend got back together! I was watching outside the car window," Josh confessed.

"You spied on us?" Spinelli almost whispered, shocked.

"Only you. Because you're a no good, dirty, rotten slut who-" Josh started to say defensively but was interrupted by Spinelli.

"YOU STALKER!" Spinelli screamed. "You were watching me because I said no to you? You were watching me with my boyfriend because I turned you down? You wa--- did you just call me a slut?" Spinelli fired dangerously. She glared at him.

"Yes actually I did. Only because you are," Josh replied. Spinelli let out a loud scream and threw herself at him. She knocked him down onto the floor. She straddled him and began throwing punches at his face, neck, arms, chest, and anywhere else she could reach. He was struggling to get free. but she refused to move. Finally, he grabbed her by both of her shoulders and threw her of off him and across the room. He stood up and walked over to where she landed.

"Are you finished?" he asked. She said nothing. Josh picked her up and carried her over to her bed.

"Stop!" Spinelli yelled. She knew what was coming. She could not let it happen. She just couldn't. To make matters worse, she was home alone. Her mom was gone shopping with her friends.

"How do you plan on making me?" Josh asked. He began to undress himself. Spinelli kept screaming and struggling but he wouldn't let her go. Finally, he ripped her shirt off of her. She screamed even more. Spinelli knew she could not let this go any farther. By the time he had her completely undressed, she was in tears. She had given up on anyone hearing her cries for help.

"Ready? You slut," Josh spat at her. Spinelli screamed even more and louder. He slapped her across the face. He was getting ready to go inside her when the door was thrown open.

"Get away from my girlfriend!" yelled the person at the door. The two turned to see TJ standing there with Vince, Hustler Kid, and Gretchen with him. Josh stood up.

"Come get me. You want me to pay for this? Make me," Josh said. TJ charged at him. This guy was going to pay for trying to rape his girlfriend. Josh and TJ were fighting. Vince and Hustler Kid noticed TJ needed their help so they helped him beet up Josh as Gretchen went over to comfort Spinelli who was dressing as she shook in sobs.

"Vince, call the cops," Hustler Kid hissed at his friend. Vince left the room as TJ and Hustler Kid continued fighting with Josh. About ten minutes later, TJ and Hustler Kid had knocked Josh out because of the fight. The two had gathered around Spinelli along with Gretchen as Josh lay on the floor unconscious and Vince waited downstairs for teh police to arrive.

"TJ, I'm sorry," Spinelli sobbed.

"For what? You couldn't have prevented this," TJ said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I know. But I still feel bad about it. I was so scared when I saw him after Brian left. You have no idea how scared I felt," Spinelli cried.

"Probably about as scared as I was when I heard your screams. I was walking down the street when I heard you screaming. I called these three on my cell. They came and helped me. I was so scared of what could have been happening to you. I almost collapsed when I saw him trying to rape you. I wanted to kill him. I love you so much, Spinelli. I will never let him or anyone else hurt you again. I promise," TJ said.

"You mean it?" Spinelli asked.

"Of course I mean it," TJ replied. The two began to kiss when Vince walked upstairs into the room.

"Excuse me. Am I interrupting something? The police are here for Josh. I told them the whole story," Vince said.

"Ok. Thanks," Spinelli replied. Suddenly, two police officers came upstairs.

"Is this him?" asked one of them pointing to Josh.

"Yep, that's him," Hustler Kid replied.

"Ok. We'll be taking him. Have a nice night," the police officers picked Josh up off teh floor and carried him out to their car.

"That was odd," Gretchen said after the cops had left.

"Yes it was. But to tell you all the truth, I feel a lot better now," Spinelli said.

"Why's that?" Vince asked.

"Because I have a wonderful boyfriend, great friends, no abusive father to worry about, and no stalker. Sure I'm sad about Lyndsay, but I have a feeling that my life will start getting a lot better now that most things are worked out," Spinelli explained.

"You have a good point there," TJ agreed. Gretchen, Vince, and Hustler Kid watched as TJ and Spinelli shared a very long and passionate kiss. Now, this was a great way to end a terrible year.

THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: not the best ending to a fic i have ever wrote. i thought it would be longer than this. oh well. i will start the final story to The High School Years series tomorrow. i hope you all liked this story. please RR and look for my next fic!!


End file.
